


The Towers

by Kuroimachi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Awkward Flirting, Boys Kissing, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroimachi/pseuds/Kuroimachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to his childhood friend, Armin, Eren is able to attend The Towers School for Boys, a boarding school situated in beautiful, rugged coastal countryside.  </p><p>Eren quickly develops a crush on his head of house, Mr Ackerman. Levi, meanwhile, seems to have a closer-than-usual relationship with his colleague, Mr Smith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Prologue of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this opening chapter for a few weeks now and I can't seem to get it to feel right. Feedback would be so appreciated. 
> 
> I've put Levi/Erwin as the only pairing so far as they're the only one with any certainty around them so far but, there will be others and I will update tags (and rating) as necessary.

This summer had left a lingering imprint of hot, sticky memories in its wake. They clouded about Eren’s mind in a haze of sunshine.

It was unseasonably warm for late September. The summer had stretched on and on, and was refusing to give way to autumn in the slightest; Eren had almost started to believe that it would last forever. He gazed out of the passenger side window letting the sunlight burn hot and bright on his retina as it flashed through the leaves above them. Unleashing a heavy sigh, he shifted abruptly in his seat; the awkward rearrangement of his, less than coordinated, teenage limbs caused his empty can of Cherry7Up to go sailing into the footwell and Eren scrabbled at his feet to retrieve it, peering apologetically up at his father as he did so. He had been restless for the entire journey so far, unable to keep still for more than a minute, nervous energy palpable in the air around him. Grisha glanced sideways at his son for just a moment, casting a thoughtful eye over him.

Eren’s skin bore the colour of endless days spent roaming around outside. Days spent skinny-dipping the stream that ran past the village and then lying in the grass drying off under the hot sun, watching the clouds drift by overhead.

Grisha cleared his throat, “How’re you feeling, Armin? Nervous at all?” The petite, blonde boy in the backseat started slightly and his eyes skittered up to the rear-view mirror where he found the hard, kind eyes of his best friend’s father peering back at him. Armin’s nose had been buried in a book for the majority of the two-hour journey toward the coast and he had all but forgotten about the other two inhabitants of the car. Or indeed that he was in a car at all.

He closed his book obligingly, but left his index finger resting between the pages to keep his place, should he have the opportunity to return to it. He turned the question over in his mind…was he nervous? He had been.

~*~

_Armin, Mikasa and Eren had been helping Carla in her garden all day. All three of them were sweaty, aching and dirty, but it had been one of Armin’s favourite days of the summer so far. Armin had a particular interest in botany and Eren’s mother was ever-impressed by his knowledge, always beaming at him and laying gentle hands on his head. She had brought them a pitcher of lemonade and they had sipped it in the shade of the rose-covered trellis._

_That night they had found it difficult to sleep, as they had done every night of the holidays, so far. Far too much to discuss. Far too hot to be comfortable. Far too excited at life to sleep. All three of them were crammed into Eren’s small bedroom, Mikasa on the bed, Armin and Eren beside each other on the floor. The open window let in the lush, sun-warmed smell of the garden and the chirp of insects. They barely stifled their giggles and animated, whispered conversations._

_By midnight the air had cooled enough to consider trying to sleep. The laughter began to die down into breathy, grinning sighs. The grins faded. Tension tightened Mikasa’s features, she was going to miss these moments. It had been the subject of much discussion between the three since the decision was made for the boys to attend boarding school. She laid down sadly on the bed and drifted into sombre sleep. Eren turned gloomily to Armin, a knowing look passed between them and then they too settled down to sleep._

_Sometime in the quiet before dawn, Eren had awoken to find Armin looking at him, his face full of shadows. His eyes shone with large tears that slid sweetly down his face. Eren nodded in acknowledgement and threw an arm over the small blonde, pulling him in close. He felt the trail of the boy’s hot tears slither down his throat, stark in contrast to Armin’s marble-cool skin, and squeezed him tighter to the warmth of his body._

_“You mustn’t get so upset, Moomin. She’ll be fine, you know what she’s like.” Eren kissed into soft blond tresses._

_“I know.” A shuddering sob racked his body. He wriggled until Eren’s hold on him loosened a little so that he could look into electric green eyes. Eren smiled and nuzzled his nose against Armin’s. They laid there for a moment, hot breath passing over each other’s lips. Armin sniffed softly. Eren’s fingers moved gently against the dip of the blond’s lower back. Before he could think properly about what he was doing, Armin rocked upwards slightly and pressed his lips against Eren’s. They were rough. Armin couldn’t help running the tip of his tongue over them to experience the texture. Eren parted them and pushed his tongue out to meet Armin’s tentatively. When they parted, panting gently, Armin’s eyes were so wide it made Eren laugh to see them._

_“I’m so sorry!”_

_“Don’t worry about it, Moomin. It was nice, right?”_

_“Y-Yeah. It was.”_

_“Look, stop worrying. It’s going to be ok. Everything will be fine as long as we’re together, ok?”_

 

~*~

“No. I’m not nervous. I mean, not really. It’s all quite exciting actually, isn’t it?” Grisha nodded his agreement. “A-a-and anyway…Eren will be there with me.” Armin spoke the last words softly, his full, pale cheeks colouring ever so slightly. Eren twisted around in his seat to flash a dazzling smile at his best friend and the smaller boy returned the smile so genuinely that it made Eren’s heart ache.

  “I’m glad we’re going together, Moomin.” Eren said earnestly and Armin blushed hotly at the nickname.

  “You’re not going to call me that when we’re there are you?” He asked with a slight tinge of desperation and a pout that made Eren grin.

“Of course not!” Armin looked sceptical. “Seriously, don’t worry about it. Look, it’s a new school, nobody knows us there. This is our chance to make up really cool nicknames and say people at our old school gave them to us!”

Armin’s interest was sufficiently piqued by his friend’s plan, “Like what?” He enquired. “What would you tell them _your_ nickname was at our old school?”

“I don’t know, something cool like _Beast_ or-or-or _Titan_!” Armin managed to stifle his giggle, but Grisha snorted outright in amusement. Eren’s eyes narrowed, flicking sideways at his father sharply. “What.”

“Me? I didn’t say anything.” Grisha said, shrugging his shoulders innocently. Armin continued to giggle behind them.

  “You’re such a dork, Eren.” Eren tried to reach back between the seats to grab at Armin, but he pulled his legs up to his chest and wriggled away, laughing and batting at Eren’s hand. His book slid from his lap onto the seat beside him.

 

______

 

 Mr Erwin Smith sat at his desk, a steaming mug of muddy instant coffee at his elbow, tortoiseshell-rimmed glasses pushed up into messy blond hair. The morning sun streamed in through the tall window behind him and fell in warm, dusty strips across his back. He took a deep breath. Braced himself.

Eight weeks’ worth of emails flooded the screen. In the first week of the holidays, Levi had made him swear not to look at his work inbox for the whole summer break; it had been difficult not to sneak a look at first and now it was so much more difficult to look at it again after all that time. Erwin sighed and began picking his way through the chaos.

The sound of soft footsteps padded down the hallway. Erwin’s eyes flickered up over his monitor. Levi’s lithe form slunk into the doorway and leant casually against the frame. “What time did you get up?”

Erwin stretched languidly, reaching his thickly muscled arms skyward, “Must have been around seven. I went for a run and took a shower, I’ve not been down here long. You looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to deny you your last lie-in.” He smiled handsomely and leaned back in his chair so that he could prop his feet up on the edge of the solid wooden desk.

  “Feet.” Levi snapped almost immediately and Erwin placed them back onto the floor, rolling his eyes as he did so.

  “Come here.” Levi arched a thin eyebrow and lifted off of the doorframe. He stalked slowly around the room before coming to stand in front of the tall, blond reclining comfortably in his chair. Erwin lifted an arm, running his fingers up the soft material of the light-brown linen trousers that Levi kept strictly as lounge-wear. Levi tilted his head down. The morning sun lit Erwin’s hair in such a way that it shone softly and glinted off of the lenses of the glasses. Levi couldn’t resist moving the glasses down to sit on his lover’s nose so that he could thread his fingers through his hair and scratch gently as if Erwin were some sort of large, golden cat. Levi watched his lover’s eyes slide closed with pleasure and imagined for a moment what it would be like if Erwin could purr. “Come _here._ ” Erwin pulled the shorter man closer, pressing his face against his firm stomach, nosing into the worn material of his shirt. He moved his palms down over jutting hipbones, then slid them back around his slender thighs.

  “The new brats will be here soon.” Levi said without much conviction, bracing his hands on Erwin’s broad shoulders and pushing slightly under the pretence of resisting his advances. Erwin lifted the shirt and began mouthing at the pale skin of Levi’s stomach.

Without looking, Erwin reached out with his left hand, the other keeping Levi firmly pressed against him, and cleared a space on his desk. In one swift movement, he lifted Levi wrapping the smaller man’s legs around his thick waist and placed him to sit on the edge of the desk.

“We’ve got time.”

~*~

 


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys begin to settle in at their new school.  
> Eren and Jean don't get along. Obviously.

 

Tyres crunched heavily over the gravel of the long, sweeping driveway beneath. They passed through a set of huge wrought-iron gates and on amidst a green ocean of pristine lawns. Jean looked purposefully out of the back window, nose practically pressed to the glass, resolutely ignoring his sniffling mother beside him. She had been crying since they left home over an hour ago. No, that was inaccurate. She had been crying for the last eight months, ever since the day Jean had received his acceptance letter.

Jean had spent as little time as possible at home during the summer vacation. He had stayed out late, been to parties, slept at friends’ houses, accepted any invitation that took him away from home. Now though, as they approached the building that was to be his _new_ home, he felt a pang of guilt and sorrow in his heart. He risked a sideward glance at his mother; she was dabbing gently at the corners of her eyes with a delicate little handkerchief embroidered with daisies. That handkerchief was so painfully familiar to him. Jean grimaced. His face had been wiped with that spit-damp rag more times than he cared to think about. His mother was beset by another shuddering sob and Jean’s eyes softened. He opened his mouth to say something but, a sudden gasp from his aunt drew everyone’s attention.

 “There it is, lad! What do you think of that then, eh?” His uncle boomed. Jean peered between the front seats and watched as the school grew before them. It looked magnificent, there was no denying that. It was a sprawling estate of English Baroque style, the colour of wet sand. A set of enormous, glossy, forest-green doors stood in shadow, sheltered under an elaborate portico. Dozens of arched windows were set regularly into the long building either side of the main entrance and the glass glittered in the midday sun. What captured Jean’s attention more than anything though, were the two colossal square towers that bracketed the front of the building. They stood four storeys high, crowned with an attic storey of four pillared lanterns, a row of merlons running between each one like sets discoloured stone teeth.

The car slowed and drew to a stop amongst all the others, which sat like the wounded in the looming shadow of the vast building, spilling their emotional, nervous innards onto the gravel. Jean’s eyes skimmed across the chaos of the unloading vehicles: Mercedes, BMW, Land Rover, Mercedes, Porsche, BMW, Jaguar. _Like the most middle-class used car yard ever._ Jean thought with a sneer.

A gentle hand on his knee brought his attention back inside the car to where his mother looked at him with shining eyes, full of fat tears ready to spill over at any second. Jean patted his mother’s hand stiffly once and then opened the car door, “It’ll be fine. Come on.” He said, sliding out and stretching his travel-numbed legs. There was never enough space in the back of any car for someone as gangly as him.

Jean’s uncle had already made his way around to the boot of the car and had removed and set down two bulky holdalls and a cardboard box marked ‘FRAGILE – BE FUCKING CAREFUL!!’ in black marker pen. Jean stood next to the stocky, greying man who clapped a meaty palm on his back and caused him to stutter forwards slightly. Jean scowled. His uncle didn’t notice and nodded amusedly in the direction of Jean’s mother who was being comforted by her sister, “Women, eh?” He guffawed. Jean narrowed his eyes further and turned away to peer about at the other families. _Someone must be as embarrassed by this display as I am._

To his left stood a wiry-bodied boy with a shaved head; his face was entirely crimson due to being forced to pose next to his beaming mother whilst his over-enthusiastic father snapped picture after picture of them in front of the school’s entrance. Jean watched as the boy’s mother pulled out her mobile phone to take a selfie, squashing the boy’s shaved head to her ample chest. This proved too much for the boy, who pushed her away shouting and gesticulating violently. Jean snorted at the spectacle. _Poor guy…his mum is kind of hot though._

From the back of the car closest to theirs emerged a small blonde-haired boy who blinked his large, blue eyes in the onslaught of the bright sunlight. The passenger door opened to allow a taller, deeply tanned boy to unfurl himself from the black four-by-four. He had shockingly green eyes and unruly brown hair, sun-bleached at the ends. _Pretty boy_. The little blond slinked over to the brunette, his eyes darting about nervously. _Creepy_.

 Jean nearly jumped out of his skin when a pair of floral arms suddenly wound themselves tightly around him, crushing his own arms against his sides and effectively trapping him. He felt damp start to seep across his chest and peered down to see the top of his mother’s head crying fiercely into his shirt. His head fell back as he looked to the sky in despair, letting out a pained sigh. After enduring nearly a full minute of this torture, he managed to wriggle his arms free and began to prize open his mother’s grip on him.

“I’m just so proud of you, Jean-boy!” She wailed, holding onto him desperately like ivy clinging to walls. Finally, after a minor tussle, he managed to disengage himself and hold her at arm’s length.

“Mother. No”

“You’ll work hard won’t you? Oh, I’ll miss you so much, Jean-boy!”

“Stop. Calling. Me. That.” Jean hissed between gritted teeth, glancing around to check if anyone had heard. The green-eyed pretty boy smirked in his direction. Jean growled, he was about to completely lose it with his mother when it happened. _He_ happened.

It was like every movie Jean had ever pretended not to have seen. A close up shot of his face turning, slow motion, in Jean’s direction backlit by sunlight. _Like a fucking halo_. His brown hair was parted down the centre and fell in soft, curtains around his face. Normally Jean would have called it _shitty 90s retro trash_ but, somehow on him it looked…good. Sort of cool in its un-coolness. He had big innocent eyes and a sprinkling of freckles across his nose and cheeks that made Jean’s fingertips twitch with an immediate urge to touch them. The moment their eyes met, Jean felt a shiver run up his spine like an electric current. The boy blushed, dusky pink spreading across those freckled cheeks. Jean’s heart hummed. The boy turned to busy himself with adjusting the straps of the rucksack he was holding. Jean was left staring. He struggled to breathe.

He blinked. His mother had managed to attach herself to him again. He groaned, head falling back again. _Fuck my life_.

~*~

Levi appeared in the shadows at the top of the portico steps. His mere presence drew the attention of the people beneath, adults and students alike. His face was impassive, not a scowl but not really a smile either.

He took a deep breath, “Welcome. My name is Levi Ackerman, I am a head of house here and one of the first year supervisors who has the responsibility of pastoral care over your sons whilst they are attending The Towers School for Boys.” His voice was surprisingly deep and coarse for someone of his stature. “In just a few moments some of our third year students will arrive to help with the transfer of the boys’ luggage to their new sleeping quarters. Please ensure all items are labelled or tagged with the correct personal details so that we can avoid misplacing things.” He flicked his jet-black hair from his eyes, “Parents, if you make your way through the entrance hall and out into the Central Court Yard, you will find some refreshments. Please help yourselves to these before the Head teacher’s welcome commences. First years, you will wait in the entrance hall before being accompanied to the first year common rooms. From there you will be taken on a short tour of the school by the third years. Please finish saying your goodbyes now and follow me inside.”

Eren stared after the slight form retreating into the shade of the entrance hall.

“Eren!”

Eren turned to see Armin and his father staring at him with the same slightly incredulous expression on their faces. “What?” He replied in confusion, not understanding what he’d done to warrant their odd looks.

“I said your name about five times. You were on another planet.”

“Sorry. I was just thinking.” Eren said with a vague wave of his hand. He felt his cheeks heat up despite himself though. Whether they realised it or not, Armin and his father had caught him staring at the dark-haired teacher.

“Right, well I suppose this is it, boys.” Grisha said with an air of finality. Eren and Armin both took a step towards him and he placed a hand on the shoulder of each boy. “Armin, don’t work too hard. Keep an eye on Eren for Carla and I, make sure he doesn’t get into trouble.” Eren rolled his eyes. “Be sure to call your grandfather every now and then, let him know how you’re doing and _please_ , if you are _ever_ worried about _anything_ or you need any help at all don’t hesitate to call me.”

“Yes, sir. I will. Thank you.” Armin replied, smiling gratefully up at the man who had helped bring him into the world and who had watched over him ever since. Grisha ruffled Armin’s hair gently and then turned his attention to his son. He pressed his palms to the sides of Eren’s face and looked hard into his eyes.

“Now, listen to me, Eren Jaeger. Firstly, you behave yourself. No temper, no fighting, no slacking off. You work hard, yes?” Eren nodded. “Secondly, keep in touch with your sister and let your mother and me know how you’re doing every now and then, yes?”

“I will, dad.” Eren said, the backs of his eyeballs prickling at the mention of his mother. “Tell her I love her, ok?”

It was Grisha’s turn to nod, “I will. We love you too. Very much.” He pulled Eren against him. He was growing, certainly, but he was still small enough that his father’s embrace encompassed him almost entirely. They broke apart. “Right then, have you two got everything?” Both boys seemed to think they had all they needed and the three of them made their way up the steps and into the entrance hall where they parted ways.

~*~

“My name is Hunter and this here is Dean, Faisal and Callum. We’re all third years. We’re going to give you the grand tour. If you’ve got any questions, feel free to ask, I can’t promise we’ll know the answers but we’ll try. First thing we need to do is get you all sorted into your houses.” Hunter called his list of names and the corresponding first years moved to stand close to him. “Arlert…” Jean watched with more than a little interest to see if he and the freckled boy would be in the same group. “Bott…” The freckled boy moved. _Bott_. “Harte…Jaeger…Kirstein…” _Yes!_ Jean kept the satisfaction from his face and moved nonchalantly over to stand next to Bott. “Miller…Spinger…”

Faisal then called his list of names just to check that nobody had been left out. When both boys were satisfied they led their groups off in opposite directions.

The first years in Hunter’s group, ten in total, followed him and his friend through the maze of the school building. Jean placed himself at, what he felt was, an acceptable distance from Bott for length of the tour. He wasn’t stalker-close but there weren’t so many people between them as to obscure his view of the freckled boy. As they were led around the new students were assaulted with a barrage of names of all the different places that the third years pointed out to them: subject classrooms, science laboratories, art studios, music practice rooms, the conservatory, refectory, library, the folly, games house, gymnasium, the courtyards (Central and Atrium), the gardens and finally the towers.

The group came to a stop at the base of a large staircase. “This is Tower Maria.” Hunter announced proudly, spreading his arms wide, “That’s the house _we_ belong to and now you do too. Mr Ackerman is our head of house and _your_ first year supervisor. He was the guy you saw outside earlier.” Eren’s interest was piqued.

“What’s he like?” He asked aloud before he could stop himself.

“Ackerman? He’s alright as long as you stay on the right side of him. He’s a P.E teacher, keeps you on your toes, y’know? Oh, and he likes things clean. Like. Really clean.” Eren wasn’t sure what to make of this new information. He loved playing sport. He had high hopes for a place on the rugby team. Perhaps Levi would be the coach. “So, the other house is Rose. Dok is the head of the first years in Rose Tower, now _he_ can be a right bastard- “

“Language, Mr Earl.” Levi appeared at the top of the staircase.

“Sorry, Mr Ackerman.” Hunter replied immediately but, Levi did not seem to be particularly angry really. He descended the staircase, stepping gracefully from step to step.

“Could you show these boys to their quarters, please. I will meet them there to check the state of the place once they’ve settled in.” When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Eren stood on tiptoes to get a better look at him as he passed by.

“Yes, Sir.” Hunter said dutifully to the back of Levi’s retreating head. “Come on then, you lot.”

~*~

The air in the first year dorm was stiflingly warm, having caught the morning sun through the large windows on the East-facing wall. It contained six wooden bunk beds (one of them was to remain a spare), made up neatly with new linens; after today the students themselves would be expected to maintain the housekeeping. The boys’ belongings had been piled in the central gangway.

“This is the first year floor. On the floor below are the second years and on the bottom is us third years. Ackerman’s rooms are above you, on the top floor, so if you mess about he’ll hear and then you’ll be in trouble for sure.” Armin shivered a little. Jean barely heard a word that was being said, he was absorbed in thinking about how he could best position himself so as to make himself appear the natural choice for Bott to ask to share his bunk with him. “The bathroom is through the door over there across the common room,” Hunter pointed back through the room they had just walked through, “any more questions?”

“When do we eat?” The boy with the shaved-head sniggered.

“Ha, good question, kid. Well, normally I think you unpack, clean up and get to know one another a little. Ackerman will come check on you and then everyone’s supposed to meet for dinner in the refectory at 5pm. Maybe you guys should choose bunks and start unpacking? You don’t want to be late.”

Jean glanced around the room and saw the little blonde boy tug covertly at the sleeve of the brunette he had arrived with. The taller boy smiled and nodded. _Creepy_. Jean’s gaze continued around the room and he found himself suddenly looking directly into soft, hazel eyes. Bott smiled shyly. Jean’s mind went into overtime. _Was that smile in relation to the bunk situation? Does he want to share a bunk with me?_ The boy edged in Jean’s direction slightly. Jean’s stomach twisted excitedly.

The third years assured everyone that they’d be around if they needed any help and then wandered from the room leaving the younger boys to awkwardly approach one another. Jean clenched his fists and took a deep breath. _You’re just going to have to ask him._ _Be brave. Be brave. Be brave._

“W-would you like to share a bunk?” Jean turned to find himself looking into those hazel eyes, now so close he could see bronze flecks shining in the afternoon sunlight that poured in through the windows. “With me, I mean. Would you like to share a bunk with me?” Jean managed to open and close his mouth a few times without any sound coming out. “If you didn’t already have someone else, that is.”

“No!” Jean calmed himself and his voice, “I mean, I don’t have someone else so…I’d like that. Thanks.” Jean held his hand out, “Jean. Kirstein. Jean Kirstein.”

“Marco Bott. Nice to meet you, Jean.”

“Marco.” Jean sounded out and Marco let out a small laugh and nodded.

~*~

Levi prowled down the gangway, eyes sliding languidly from bunk to bunk.

“You call this tidy?” He asked, his voice sounded calm and yet every boy in the room seemed to sense the danger in that question. Eren shivered. “Well?” He asked, continuing along the row of beds. A confused chorus of, “No, Sir” answered his question this time.

Levi sighed. “Let’s try that once more, shall we? Do you call this tidy?” The boys answered again, this time louder and in sync with one another. “Well then, you’d better fix it, hadn’t you?” He reached the last bunks and turned to his right, facing Eren who stood frozen under the gaze of storm cloud-grey eyes. “Quickly.” Eren saw everyone else in the room spring into action in his peripheral. Levi kept him pinned in place for a few seconds more and then turned and made his way back through the room and out the door. Eren let out the breath he’d been holding, his spine relaxing. He caught Jean smirking at him from the bunk opposite and Eren scowled darkly at him.  

When the boys had done a satisfactory job of tidying their room, experiencing Levi’s expectations of cleanliness for the first time, he allowed them to make their way to the refectory led by their third year guides. They collected their meals and seated themselves at long, heavy wooden tables. A lot of the tables were still empty; the second years and the rest of the third years wouldn’t be arriving for another two days. The idea was that the first years got settled in first. At one end of the room sat a slightly more elaborately carved table, perpendicular to those of the students. This was where the staff took their seats.

“Mm, this food is good! I was worried it was going to suck and then I don’t think I could have stayed here!” Exclaimed Connie, the boy with the shaved head, his mouth full of soup soaked bread. A few of the boys chuckled. “So! Who’s thinking of trying out for sports teams then? I’m into football, myself. Goalie.” He grinned. “Armin? You play?” Armin looked taken aback by his sudden involvement in the conversation.

“Me? O-Oh, no not really. I played tennis a bit when I was younger but that’s it really.” Connie nodded.

“What about you, Eren?”

“I play rugby. Fly half.”

“ _You_ play rugby?” Eren turned to face Jean’s interrogative raised eyebrow. He was sat diagonally across the table, Marco next to him. Much to his delight.

“Yes. Why?” Eren replied, jaw tight.

“You just don’t look like the type, that’s all.”

“You look like might be the type for equestrian sports. You into horses?” A few of the boys snorted. Jean was suddenly aware that he was the butt of some joke he didn’t quite understand. Marco frowned slightly, his look disapproving.

“Not really. Why?”

“Oh, no reason, Jean-boy.” Eren smirked. Jean made as if he were about to leap over the table and grab at Eren but, Marco laid his hand firmly on Jean’s shoulder and when the silvery-haired boy turned to look at him Marco just shook his head softly. Jean was so caught up in the feeling of Marco touching him for the first time that he forgot about his spat with the green-eyed hothead. Armin, meanwhile, was across the table reminding Eren of his father’s words to him about _not_ getting into trouble.

One of the doors of the refectory opened and Levi entered, Eren’s eyes flickered immediately away from Armin and followed the dark figure as he moved behind the table of seated staff and took his seat next to a handsome man with neatly combed blond hair. He watched them exchange quiet words with one another. Then, as if sensing him staring, the sharp, blue eyes of the blond man focused on Eren. Eren ducked his head, his face flushing in embarrassment. When he was brave enough to look up again he saw the blond leaned in close to Levi’s ear, whispering something to him. Something that made Levi smirk. Eren was filled at once with the exhilaration of seeing Levi with any kind of smile on his face and gut-twisting jealously that it was that blond, and not himself, that put it there.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback really would be most appreciated on this one. I'm loving and hating it already. Comments here or words on tumblr (cosmacfoxdust) would be equally a pleasure.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get to know one another a little better.  
> Armin has trouble sleeping.  
> Levi teases Erwin.

“That first year has been watching you ever since you walked in, Levi. He one of yours?”

Levi glanced up from under dark hair just in time to see Eren Jaeger drop his head quickly, face red with embarrassment.

“Mm. Yeah. He’s one of mine.”

“Uh oh, one of them has a crush on you already? I’m going to have trouble sneaking up to your room if he’s trying to sneak up there too.” Erwin chuckled darkly against Levi’s ear. Levi smirked.

“Shut up and eat your dinner, idiot.”

Once everyone was done eating and the tableware cleared away, the boys were directed to go back to their quarters. They were allowed free time until 10pm by which time they were to be in bed. They had a lot to get done tomorrow. Levi made it clear that sometime between them leaving the refectory and when they got into bed he expected them to shower. Thoroughly.

~*~

Levi spoke as necessary to his colleagues. Whilst engaged in conversation with Maria’s second year supervisor, he noticed Erwin slip out of the hall relatively unnoticed. He made the required arrangements for the following day and then left the refectory.

Lost in thoughts of all the things he needed to get done, he made his way towards Tower Maria. Shadows pressed themselves into the evening light that still filled the hallways. Levi heard movement to his right and he was pulled into a darkened alcove. Erwin’s tall, broad body crowded the smaller man against the wall. His hands were on Levi’s body in an instant.

“If we’re going to be forced to sleep in separate beds during term time then I need to get my fill of you when I can…” Erwin growled quietly between kisses along Levi’s jaw, around the delicate shells of his ears, up into his hairline.

“I need to go check on the new brats.” Levi replied but his fingers curled into Erwin’s shirt, gripping tightly.

“I need you more.” Erwin put more of his weight into pressing Levi firmly against the wall; he slid one of his solid, thick thighs between Levi’s legs and felt the smaller man push back against it.

“You fucked me over your desk this morning.” Levi drawled. Erwin groaned both at the words and the memory.

“Ugh, you’re not helping. I love your filthy, little mouth.” He panted against Levi’s cheek. Erwin slid a large hand up Levi’s chest, ghosting around his throat and eventually pressed a thumb between his lips, against his tongue. Levi nipped at it and moved his own hand to give a good, firm squeeze to Erwin’s clothed cock. Erwin grunted and his hold on Levi faltered for a moment as he indulged himself in the feeling of his lover’s hand.

“You’ll have to wait a bit longer for my filthy, little mouth. I have work to do.” Levi taunted and slid out of the alcove, leaving Erwin, panting and hard inside his trousers, to tidy himself up.

~*~

The first years were spread throughout their quarters, some in the dorm room, some in the common room and a couple (afraid of repercussions from Levi) were already scrubbing themselves clean in the bathroom. The common room was a comfortable place, if not the plushest. It contained two solid wooden desks, pushed against the eastern wall, for the boys to study. On the opposite wall were two tall windows flanking an unused fireplace. The windows caught the evening’s sunset and looked like they contained the fire in place of the empty hearth. Sprawled in front of the fireplace was a mismatched gathering of sofas and armchairs, which were just on the acceptable side of threadbare. Several bookcases and a low coffee table took up the remaining space.

The sunset had bled bronze and dusk all over the walls and floor of the room. It was quiet and Armin felt that on evenings following it could be peaceful and pleasant, but at the moment it felt a little awkward. Armin was sat next to Eren on one of the larger sofas, comfortably surrounded by a nest of cushions. They spoke in hushed words to one another, not wanting to disturb the quiet of the room.

“So!” Connie began loudly, unable to bare the boring stillness any longer, “You two clearly know each other.” He stated looking at Eren and Armin from where he lay slumped in an armchair, “Not brothers I’m guessing? Cousins...?” Marco also looked across at the pair from his perch on the other sofa, trying to see if he could see any family resemblance.

“Friends,” replied Eren, “our whole lives. My dad’s a doctor, he helped Armin’s mother give birth to him. He’s actually about five months older than me, people always think you’re younger though don’t they, M-.” Armin shot Eren a warning look. “Anyways, I wouldn’t be here without Armin.” He said slapping a hand lightly down on the blond's leg.

“No? What’d he save your life or something?” Asked Connie, suddenly intensely interested. Eren and Armin laughed. Jean walked into the room from the dorm and slid onto the sofa next to Marco, trying to look casual about doing so. Marco greeted him with a smile.

“Nothing so dramatic, I’m afraid.” Armin apologised, “He means _here_ literally. At this school. My parents died when I was still young and they left me some money. My grandfather raised me and when he told me that the intention was that I attend this school, I refused to go unless Eren came too.”

“My parents could never have afforded it.”

“So I insisted that they let my money pay for Eren to come here also.”

“Sorry to hear about your parents, Armin.” Said Marco softly and sincerely.

“Thank you. It was a long time ago.” Armin smiled warmly at the freckled boy.

“That’s amazing about you paying for Eren to come here though, such a kind thing to do.” Marco continued.

“Yeah, man.” Connie added.

“Oh, it’s not such a big deal. It’s only money. Eren’s friendship is important to me, I could never have left him behind.” Eren squeezed Armin’s knee in acknowledgement of the truth of Armin’s words. “Anyway, Eren had to come. I’m hideously socially awkward without him around, I’d never have spoken to anyone!” Armin added to try and keep the mood light.

“Man, it sucks to have to leave people back home! My best friend couldn’t come here no matter what. Her name’s Sasha and-.”

“Ooooo, a girrrrrl?” Jean teased.

“Yeah. A girl.” Connie rolled his eyes. “It’s not like _that_ between us though…I mean, not that I think it couldn’t ever be like _that_. She’s awesome. I’m going to miss her like crazy while I’m here.”

“Do you have a picture of her?” Enquired Marco politely.

“Yeah, hold on.” Connie dug his phone out of his back pocket and scrolled until he found one. “This is us at her family’s barbecue last week.”

“She has a really pretty smile.” Marco held the phone for Jean to see, he nodded, he held it out for Armin and Eren to see too. The picture was of Connie and a brunette girl of roughly his height leant against a picnic bench. She had a messy ponytail and a burger in each hand.

“Cute.” Eren agreed. Marco handed the phone back to Connie.

“What about you guys? Any girlfriends back at home?” Connie asked glancing around at all four boys who shifted awkwardly in their seats all of a sudden. They all gave answers to the negative. “Boyfriends?” They all shook their head. “Geez. Pets?” The boys chuckled.

“I have a golden retriever called Maisie. She’s very cute. I’m going to miss cuddling with her!” Marco admitted sadly. Jean wondered if he could offer himself up for cuddles in a jokey enough way that wouldn’t come off as creepy, but Connie cut him off before he had the chance to try it out.

“Armin looks a bit like a golden retriever, maybe he’d let you cuddle him.” Connie chuckled at his own joke. Armin took it well, he made his hands into little paws and let out a tiny bark. Marco melted.

“Oh, you look so cute, Armin!” He gushed. Jean scowled for a moment before he could check his expression.

“Well, you are welcome to cuddle me whenever you are missing Maisie, Marco.” Armin blushed.

“Armin gives good cuddles.” Confirmed Eren .

“Perfect!” Marco beamed.

“Perfect.” Jean added cheerlessly. The boys sat in a slightly more comfortable silence for a little while more before Eren said that he was going to shower and get ready for bed. Armin said that he would shower too and Connie went with them as he was bored and had nothing better to do. That left Jean and Marco sat on the sofa alone together. Marco twisted a little so that he was facing Jean. Jean turned his head to look at the freckled boy. His eyes were soft and inviting.

“So, no girlfriend or boyfriend back home then?” Jean repeated the question. Marco smiled, looking down at his hands for a moment and then back up at Jean.

“No. No girlfriend. I’ve only ever had one. When I was about…twelve. Didn’t work out.”

“How come?” Jean asked, his sternum aching slightly.

“She wanted to kiss me!” Marco laughed and Jean laughed too, a little too enthusiastically. He stilled when Marco leaned against him slightly, their shoulders just barely pressed against each other. “I didn’t want to kiss her, so she broke up with me.” Marco pretended to pout sadly, which made Jean want to kiss him too.

Instead he said, “Aw.”

“I’ve actually only had one boyfriend too. More recently. We broke up about 3 months ago when we realised I’d be leaving. It was difficult anyway, we had to keep it a secret.”

“Oh.” Said Jean with absolutely no idea how to follow it up. Marco turned away from Jean again and nodded at a question that only he seemed to be able to hear. Regaining control of his thoughts a little Jean was able to add, “I’ve never really had either. I mean I’ve…gotten off with people. Boys and girls. But, I don’t know how to make that stuff work long term, y’know?”

“Mm.” Marco replied noncommittally. They sat in silence together, Jean enjoyed the warmth of Marco at his side. “I like your hair.” Marco said quietly, “I meant to say earlier. The colour really suits you.”

“Oh. Thanks. It’s, uh, just a toner I use on my natural hair and it makes it go this sort of silvery-grey colour.”

“Mm.” Marco said again, “It’s nice.” He lifted a hand to Jean’s head and let his fingers brushed through a few messy strands and then down over the closely cropped hairs of his undercut. Jean’s body thrummed at the touch.

“I’m going to go shower too. See you in a bit, Jean.”

“Ok.”

~*~

Levi checked in on the first years for the last time at around five past ten. He warned them sharply of the consequences should they be found out of bed for any reason other than to piss (the rude word coming from the mouth of a teacher shocked some of the boys and amused the others). He switched the lights out in the common room as he left and the whole floor was plunged into darkness.

Armin lay there in the strange bed, he had chosen the top bunk, and stared up at the ceiling. All the shapes of the room were unfamiliar, he didn't know any of the shadows there. He listened to the sounds of the other boys shifting around in their equally strange beds. Eventually, the sounds of the shifting stilled and were replaced by deep, steady breathing and even the odd snore. The blond tried to sleep several times. His mind was too awake, thinking too hard and too fast. Sighing in frustration, he wriggled under the sheets and pressed his shoulders back to carve himself a comfortable spot in his pillow. He closed his eyes and tried to think of things that usually made him calm and sleepy: hot, steamy running baths, the sound of the ocean, someone playing with his hair…

Armin’s blue eyes opened in the darkness. He swung his legs out of bed feeling for the steps down out of the bed with uncertainty. His toes met with the smooth wooden rung of the ladder and he climbed down slowly, the cool air of the night caressed his bare legs under his nightshirt. When his feet were planted solidly on the ground, Armin stood for a moment unsure about what he was considering. He glanced about as best as he could in the gloom of the dorm to see if anybody was witness to his night-time activities. He leaned over his best friend’s sleeping form.

“Eren.” Armin whispered into the stillness. Eren didn’t stir. He was spread across the bed like it was his mission to take up every available inch of space. Armin could just make out the rhythmic rise and fall of his bare chest. The blond sighed softly and reached down to prod at Eren’s shoulder. “Eren!” He whispered again with a bit more urgency. This time Eren twisted slightly, making an unintelligible, breathy sound, but still he didn’t wake up. Armin realised he would just have to take action. He pulled back the sheet and climbed onto the bed in the small space Eren had left unfilled. He wiggled sideways until he was pressed tightly against Eren’s side, his head, less than ideally placed in Eren’s armpit. Eren shifted, turning toward the source of the disturbance and throwing Armin off balanced suddenly. Without opening his eyes, Eren curled around the smaller boy and pulled him close, their feet tangled together.

“What’smatter, Moomin?” The brunet slurred sleepily, wrapping his arms around his friend’s slight form and nuzzling into his tickly-soft hair.

“I can’t sleep.” Armin mumbled into the heated skin of Eren’s chest. He breathed in deeply, “You smell like home.” He felt Eren smile into the top of his head and the vibration of his quiet ‘Hm.’

“That better?”

“Yes. It’s nice.”

“Do you think you’ll be able to sleep now?”

“I hope so.”

“Close your eyes, Moomin. I got you.” He wound his fingers gently into Armin’s hair and twirled it around. At a guess Eren would say it was probably only a matter of minutes before Armin was sound asleep.

~*~

Armin’s eyes fluttered open. When had he managed to drift off? Panic immediately flooded his stomach when he realised he could see the beginnings of daylight creeping in through the windows. The light looked cold and blue. Still early. He lifted his head gently from where it rested on Eren’s arm and glanced about the room. Marco looked up from his book and smiled. Armin couldn’t bring himself to return the smile, instead his eyes were wide and full of worry. Marco seemed to catch on, he shrugged and mouthed the words “Just us” and raised a finger to his lips – indicating his silence. The blond boy nodded slowly, still a little apprehensive, and Marco appeared to go back to reading his book. Armin slid out of Eren’s bed and climbed back into his own, which seemed so cold without anyone having slept in it or the solid heat of Eren’s body to snuggle up close to.

The rest of the boys woke up slowly, made their way to and from the bathroom. Morning breath was remedied, unruly bed hair was tamed and various items of clothes were thrown on. Levi appeared in the common room at 8am carrying a steaming teacup. He leaned against the door frame.

“Sleep well?” He enquired.

“Yes, sir!” Eren replied immediately and Jean sniggered quietly.

“Good. Get yourselves down to the refectory for breakfast in the next two minutes. If you’re late, you won’t eat.” With that, Levi turned and made his way down the stairs.

The boys made their way down to the hall and took it in turns to pile their plates high with bacon, eggs and sausages. Once they had eaten they were instructed to clean away the breakfast things and then take their seats at the long tables once more. They sat chatting amongst themselves for ten minutes or so before the door to the refectory opened and a stern looking, bald man strolled in. He stood at the centre of the staff table facing the boys and watched them carefully, his wrinkled, tawny eyes moving over every single one. A hush fell over the room and the man smiled, his moustache rising slightly at the tips.

“Boys,” He boomed, opening his arms wide, “let me welcome you to The Towers. I am Headmaster Pixis, I have been headmaster here at The Towers for twenty-two years. I hope you realise how _lucky_ you are to join an institution as _fine_ as this one. This is a well-established school with a fine reputation for achievement in academics, arts and sports. You seem like a spirited bunch, full of grit and spunk! I hope that, whilst you are here, you embrace our ethos of challenge, perseverance, curiosity and achievement. In a few moments you will be given your timetables and have the opportunity to collect your uniform and kit orders. I will see you again tomorrow at the whole school assembly to give you the official welcome. Have fun, boys!” He waved both hands high in the air and then strolled out just as he had come in.

“You full of grit and spunk, Marco?” Jean whispered and made Marco snort orange juice through his nose. “Sorry!” The silver-haired boy giggled and handed him a napkin.

“I can’t wait to see my timetable!” Armin said, bouncing up and down in his seat slightly.

“I can’t wait to see the sports club timetable!” Eren replied, equally as bouncy.

The third year guides were back to help hand out everyone’s timetables and uniforms. Once everything was in the correct hands, Hunter and Dean gathered the Maria first years around them to discuss what subjects they were taking and which teachers they’d ended up with.

“Yes!” Eren hissed looking over his timetable page.

“What?” Armin asked him, amused by the dopey smile on his face.

“Hm? Oh. Nothing.” Eren waved a dismissive hand but Armin knew Eren better.

“You got Ackerman as your PE teacher, didn’t you?” Armin surmised, voice quiet enough so that people didn’t hear. Eren blushed.

“Yeah.” The brunet admitted and Armin couldn't help but smile at his friend’s cute behaviour.

Hunter and Dean made their way through the group. “So, who’d you guys get for biology?” The boys’ eyes skimmed over the grids.

“Uh, Zoe?” Jean read and the others all nodded.

“Oh, no way, you’ve all got Professor Zoe? You’re so lucky, she’s a legend! Totally batshit crazy but legendary! She’s a deputy head. What about maths?”

“Smith.” Armin said.

“Nice, Smith is cool. He’s a deputy too. Big blonde guy, you must have seen him. He’s normally hanging out with an even bigger blonde guy. That’s Zacharius, art teacher.” Eren’s eyes narrowed.

“I’ve got Shadis for maths.” Muttered Connie.

“Shadis is tough but he’s alright.” Assured Dean, “Anyway, guys, over there is the sign-up sheet for sports teams. You play as house teams and you can win points for Maria so we get extra rewards and stuff, then eventually you might get picked for the school team. Go and get your names on there! Hunter here is the captain of the school rugby team this year.” Hunter beamed proudly.

“I want to join the rugby team!” Eren all but exploded.

“Well get to it, Jaeger. See you on the pitch.” Hunter grinned and slapped Eren on the back.

The third years ushered the boys over to the table where the sign-up sheets sat and then wandered off. Eren looked at the rugby sheet, there weren’t too many names on it yet. He went to grab the pen, but found his hand blocked by another. Jean.

“What you doing, Jean-boy.” Eren asked crossing his arms across his chest. Jean’s jaw clenched.

“Signing up for the rugby team. I play fly half.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help it, I feel some smut coming next chapter.
> 
> Thank you for kudos and kind comments so far, sweetlings. 
> 
> Feedback me. Here or cosmacfoxdust tumblr.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second years arrive.  
> Eren tries to torment Jean.

The morning that the second years and remaining third years arrived seemed, to Armin, to come very quickly. He had been distracted at breakfast by thoughts of how busy the school would be once it was full of the older boys. He had been enjoying wandering the long hallways alone, exploring the peaceful paths through the gardens in the quiet, empty haze of summer.

He paced quietly beside Marco on their way back to Tower Maria, but found himself barely able to follow what the taller boy was saying about the book he had been reading; Eren and Jean trailed behind them in awkward silence. The brunet had been sulking since the previous day about the possibility of having to compete with Jean for a place on the Maria rugby team. As they reached the entrance hall Armin and Marco slowed to a stop, causing Eren and Jean to pull up quickly to avoid stepping on their heels; the hall was crowded with people and luggage, Eren craned his neck so that he could get a better look at what was going on.

“This must be…everyone arriving.” Armin said softly, anxiety creeping in at the edges of his words. It was Jean’s turn to crane his neck then, so that he could get a better look also. He shot a smug sideways smirk at Eren - the silver-haired boy was at least two inches taller than he was. Eren grimaced, but before anything could come of it, Hunter Earl belted out a loud greeting to the group of first years from amidst the chaos of the hallway.

“Oi lads! You’re just in time, come and meet some of Maria’s finest.” Armin and Marco stalled slightly, giving Eren and Jean the chance to slip past them. “Here, meet Berty, he’s a good lad.” Hunter indicated what was, at that point, nothing more than someone’s posterior. The boy, _Berty_ , was bent over rummaging around in his bags in search of something, but stood upon hearing his name. Eren strolled forward assertively, wanting to impress Hunter with his confidence.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Eren Jae-.” But as Berty reared up, Eren’s voice faltered. He was _easily_ more than six feet tall, a good half a foot taller than Eren, and the slightly stooped curve of his shoulders suggested that, were he to stand straight, he could add another couple of inches to that height. Everything about the boy seemed elongated. Long, slender limbs. A long nose. Straight, dark hair that fell about his face. The boy blushed, his head bowed slightly and the chestnut hair settled across his eyes. He held out a stiff hand to Eren.

“Bertholdt Hoover. Nice to meet you, Eren.” Eren took his hand, Bertholdt’s fingers were long and warm. Eren nodded dumbly.

“Yeah.” He said, snapping out of his stupor, “Uh…this is Armin…” Armin wiggled the fingers of a raised hand in a sweet little wave, Bertholdt smiled, “this is Marco…”

“Hi!” The freckled boy said cheerfully and Bertholdt smiled a little wider.

“…and this is…Jean-boy!” Eren grinned. Jean’s head whipped around.

“Oh fuck off, Jaeger, don’t make me-.” Before Jean could finish his threat however, there was a commotion from outside. The attention of every boy in the entrance hall was suddenly drawn to the rectangle of light framed by the open double-doors.

“Bertl!” A deep, booming voice moved through the air toward them like thunder rolling in.

“Oh. Excuse me.” Bertholdt nodded politely and turned towards the doors.

“You’re about to see something special now, boys.” Hunter said covertly without looking in the direction of the first years, unwilling to turn his eyes from the ruckus outside. The light from the doorway was blocked briefly by the shadowy, hulking frame of a broad-shouldered blond boy, but was quickly released again as he hurtled through and into the hall. The first years watched in astonishment as the blonde juggernaut ploughed straight into the willowy figure of Bertholdt Hoover and with even more astonishment as the tall boy took the full force of the impact, wrapping himself around the blond and allowing himself to be pinned against the wall on the far side of the hallway.  There was a moment like when the dust settles after an explosion, only there was no explosion, or dust for that matter, only the seconds it took for the first years to realise what it was they were looking at.

Bertholdt had his legs wrapped around the thick waist of the large blond boy, his hands gripped in the material of his t-shirt tightly. The boys were engaged in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss that left no room for imagination. With a noise somewhere between a growl and a very satisfied sigh, the blond pulled away and took a few steps backwards with the taller boy still draped around him.

“Fuuuuuuuck, Bertl! I miss you _so bad_!” The broad-framed boy exclaimed bouncing Bertholdt up and down a bit and looking at the willowy boy with complete adoration (and seemingly no sense of awareness when it came to the audience around them).

“Put me down please, Reiner.” Bertholdt said quietly and Reiner set him down instantly.

“Braun, you hound! Put Berty down and come say hello to our new first years.” Hunter called, just barely managing to pull the large boy’s attention away from the tall brunet. Reiner strolled over, the taller boy following closely behind him, and Hunter proceeded to introduce each of the four first years present. Reiner shook each of their hands, his large paw able to encompass Armin’s hand entirely, and greeted them in turn. “Reiner is one of our forwards. You should see the other teams shit themselves when they see his big ugly mug coming!” Hunter laughed, giving the boy a powerful slap on the back that seemed to register no impact on his body whatsoever. Bertholdt’s brow furrowed slightly, he was used to the insults thrown between players on the rugby team and understood that it was all part of the fun, but he still didn’t really like when people said mean things about his boyfriend. Especially as Bertholdt felt that Reiner had very a handsome face.

“A-and are you on the team too?” Eren asked Bertholdt, staring up at him, still marvelling at his size.

“No, Berty is more of a lover than a fighter.” Hunter replied with a wink at Eren.

“Right! Kiddies, it was really nice meeting you all, but I need to take Bertl here upstairs because I haven’t seen him in six weeks and Skype-sex absolutely did not cut it!”

“Reiner, no.” Bertholdt admonished flatly, face completely scarlet. The four first years just stood and watched, mouths agape, as Reiner picked up his own bag and those of his boyfriend before making his way towards Tower Maria. Bertholdt marched after him angrily muttering things like _innocenc_ e and _feral mouth_.

Hunter sighed, “They really are good lads,” he turned to the still-reeling first years, “you should definitely go by the second year common room and say hello some time.” Eren snorted softly, he’d never seen Armin’s eyes quite so wide before. And that was saying something.

~*~

“I haven’t shit since I got here, I swear! I’m really worried guys.” Connie whined, clutching at his stomach. Marco dropped onto the sofa beside him and began to rub soothingly at the small of Connie’s back.

“Poor thing. You know coffee can actually really help with that, you should drink some at breakfast tomorrow. It’s probably just a matter of getting used to a new environment, a big change like this can really play havoc with that kind of stuff. Oh, and you should make sure you’re getting enough fibre in your diet too, obviously.” Connie just grunted, fell sideways against the brunet and enjoyed the feeling of having his back stroked. All the first year students had retreated to their floor in Tower Maria since the older students had arrived that morning. Marco, Jean, Connie and Eren were all in the common room; Armin was in the bedroom with the other boys, he was re-reading _Pride and Prejudice_ in preparation for his English Literature class. Somehow it all felt more real to him reading it whilst in a place like The Towers; he could imagine Elizabeth and Darcy taking a turn about the gardens here.

In the common room, Eren glanced up casually from where he lay in the armchair, legs dangled over one arm of the chair, head rested on the other. He clocked Jean on the sofa opposite watching as Marco comforted Connie; the boy had a look on his face that Eren could only describe as _bitter as fuck_. A menacing little smile touched Eren’s lips.

“Marco,” Eren said suddenly, doing his best to sound innocent, “when you’re done with Connie, will you rub _my_ back for me?” Jean’s eyes flashed in his direction.

“Uhm…” Marco seemed unsure how to reply to such an unexpected request. “You’re not constipated too are you?” Eren gave what he hoped was his most handsome smile and laughed a little.

“No, nothing like that, I just love it when someone rubs my back like that, makes me think of being a little kid, y’know? Like, when my mum used to do it for me?” Jean snorted. “So relaxing.” Marco nodded immediately, smiling boyishly.

“I know exactly what you mean, Eren. Yeah, I don’t mind doing it for you too.”

“You go for it. I’m going to go lie down for a bit.” Connie said, standing stiffly, still clutching his stomach. Eren swung his legs over the armchair and flopped onto the floor in front of Marco. He shifted about getting comfortable between Marco’s feet, sitting cross-legged and bent forward a bit so that the other boy had access to his back. Eren risked a quick peek at Jean before he dropped his head, ready to enjoy his back rub. The silver-haired boy’s face was alight with quiet fury. Marco began to run his hands over Eren’s shoulders and up and down his back, then he traced gentle, intricate patterns with his fingertips onto Eren’s skin through his shirt. Eren sighed dramatically.

“That feels great, Marco, you’re really good at this.” Jean rolled his eyes. “Can you do proper massages too? Sometimes after games my thighs get so tight…” Jean stood up sharply, causing the two brunets look up at him.

“Are you alright, Jean?” Marco enquired, with bewildered, kind eyes. Jean’s jaw was tight, his lips pulled into a humourless line across his face.

“I’m going to go sit with Connie, make sure he’s alright.” Jean grumbled and stalked towards the bedroom door; he turned back to the seated pair just before he entered, “Enjoy your back rub, you big mummy’s boy.” He said snidely in Eren’s direction.

“Thanks, Jean-boy!” Eren shouted back even though Jean had already disappeared around the doorframe.

~*~

Eren had Marco pinned against the wall of the common room, his hands worked roughly over the prone boy’s body and Eren revelled in every whimper and moan he pulled out of him with his mouth and hands. His teal-green eyes lit up in satisfaction as he pressed his thigh into the heat between Marco’s legs and caused the boy to moan his name in a desperate, breathy whisper. Marco’s hands slid down Eren’s back, fingers splayed wide.

“Does that feel good, Marco? You like that?” Eren’s voice was a snake wrapping around Marco’s body, flicking its tongue against his ear. Jean watched Marco give in to it completely, the brunet’s eyes screwed shut, his head thrashed from side to side as he rolled his hips down onto Eren’s solid weight.

“More, more please!” Everything lurched sideways beneath Jean’s feet. He felt his heart thump dry, empty beats in his chest as if no blood was getting to it.

“You want me to fuck you?” Jean watched the way Eren’s lips formed the words, as if just by saying them he was already buried deep inside Marco. He grabbed Marco’s face, fingers and thumb digging into the soft flesh of his cheeks, “Marco.” He growled and the boy opened his eyes blearily, “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Marco’s hazel irises disappeared, his eyes focussed on Eren and then slid out of focus again. A tiny line of drool trickled from the corner of his lips, pushed out by his panting tongue, as Eren continued to press his thigh against the boy’s aching erection. “Fuck me, Eren, please! Fuck me!” He begged, voice cracking, and Jean felt the hot sting of angry tears behind his eyeballs.

“Marco…” He hadn’t meant to make a sound, but the wretched whine pushed its way past Jean’s lips anyway. Eren and Marco looked up, neither seeming that surprised to see him standing there watching them rut against each other. Marco raised a shaking arm and held out a hand to the silver-haired boy.

“Jean.”

 Eren’s electric eyes narrowed on Jean and without looking away from him he pressed his body against Marco’s and licked along his lower lip and then bit into the plush, pink flesh. Even with Marco held in his teeth his lips curled back so that his sharp, white fangs were bared in a hideous smile. Marco’s hand dropped.

Jean jolted awake, blood rushing in his ears. The darkness pressed in on him for a moment, surrounded and disorientated him, like he was floating in nothingness. As his eyes adjusted and his heart began to slow, he came back to himself. _It was a fucking dream_. If he had said the words aloud he would have spat them. He flopped back into his pillow, fist clutched in the fabric of his t-shirt directly over his heart. The adrenaline began to leave his system, making his body feel weak and wobbly.

Levi’s strict warning about not wandering around after dark rang clearly in Jean’s head. He could still just about hear the sounds of the second years shuffling and scraping around from beneath the floor. He decided he would risk it. With only the faint rustling of the sheets, he slithered off his bunk, refusing to spare even a glance in the direction of either Marco’s or Eren’s bed, and made his way quietly to the bathroom.

The glare of the fluorescent lights made his eyes ache as they adjusted, slowly his reflection became visible in the mirror above the sinks. The electric hum of the lights sounded so loud compared to the silence of the night air. His hair had curled slightly where his sweat dampened it at his temples and along his forehead. He let out a heavy sigh. _What is wrong with me? Getting all bent out of shape over a fucking nightmare. Not even a nightmare, a stupid dream about some bell-end who was just trying to wind me up…and it worked._ After he had scrubbed his face with water and allowed himself some time to clear his mind, Jean crept back across the landing towards the common room.

“What are you doing out of bed, brat?” Jean’s blood ran cold at the hiss of Levi’s voice. He turned to see the head of house standing in the shadows a couple of steps down from him. He made quite the chilling figure looming out of the darkness, all pale skin and raven hair.

“Just taking a shit, sir.” Levi raised an eyebrow, stepping forward in the dim light of the landing. Jean blinked a few times, the dark-haired man’s shirt was open at the collar, loose about his throat; Jean could see purpling bruises scattered across the skin there. Levi bristled.

“Make sure you wiped properly and then get back into bed.” Levi growled, ascending the last step up to the landing. He pushed past the boy and disappeared once more into the gloom. Jean shivered. Goosebumps rose on the exposed skin of his arms and he hugged them to himself, suddenly aware of how chilly it was. His warm bed was once again the appealing thought that it should be.

Jean slunk back into the bedroom and made his way quietly to his bunk, bare feet padding softly along the wooden floorboards. A warm hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“Are you ok?” Marco whispered and even in the darkness Jean could make out the worry in his eyes.

“Fine, just using the bathroom.” Marco released Jean’s wrist and let him slide his arm away a few inches before clasping the silver-haired boy’s hand instead. It felt to Jean for a moment like every sensation in his body was coming solely from that warm grip, all awareness was focussed on Marco’s thumb moving slowly back and forth over the back of his hand.

“Do I need to rub your back for you too?” Marco whispered, Jean could hear the wry smile in his voice.

“Maybe tomorrow?” Jean squeezed the brunet’s fingers gently, “Night, Marco.” He whispered, about to heave himself into his bed. As Jean tried to pull away though, Marco held him fast; Jean watched with bated breath as Marco drew the hand to his lips, pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles, whispered _goodnight_ and then rolled onto his side. Jean stood frozen for a beat or two, his breath shallow in his lungs. He shivered, but this time it had nothing to do with the cold.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't quite got the hang of this one.   
> It's my first attempt at writing something more than a couple of chapters long and it all feels a bit slow-paced and directionless right now.  
> I hope you're getting some enjoyment from it! Please, let me know what you think.  
> Hopefully, I'll get better as we go along.


End file.
